Kitchen Romances and Teenage Dreams
by whydoyoucookie
Summary: Blaine and Kurt bake cupcakes for Mr Shue's birthday! Well, Kurt bakes and Blaine just dances around him raving to Katy Perry. Probably a three part story, just some fluff for all the Klaine lovers out there! :
1. Quest for the perfect eggs

**AN/ Hi everyone! So, I know it's short, but the next part will be longer! (I hope) A short Klaine fluffy Klaine story, or, "Blurt" as my sister likes to call it O.o **

**Mainly written in Blaine's POV :) Sorry it seems a little rushed, but I just had to put this up! It was originally going to be a oneshot, but... well anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! If I did I can assure you it would'nt be half as good. I don't know why I even put a disclaimer up, I mean, it's , where people write Fanfictions about story's that are obviously not owned by them? Just a thought :)**

_emphasizing_

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Romances and Teenage Dreams<strong>

Kurt came to a sudden halt, slapping the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Eggs! Oh my gaga, I can't believe I almost forgot!"

"Seriously? _Another_ Ingredient? Let me guess, a freaking _Water Buffalo's _next on the list?"

"Yes, Blaine, there are eggs in cupcakes too", Kurt teased, and tapped his boyfriend lightly on the tip of his nose as they made their way back up the store.

"Remind me again why we can't just _buy _the bloody cupcakes like any sane person would do?", he groaned. He had never realised how many ingredients were needed to make them. How the hell were all those big egg supposed to fit into the tiny cakes anyway? Maybe there was extra small baking sized one's you used or something...

"Because, sweetheart dear, it's just not the same, is it? If I just "brought the cupcakes", what kind of friend would I be then? I already spent my entire allowance and paycheck to get _these _beauties," he did a little twirl with his hand still entwined with Blaine's, ducking under his arm. He was implying to the boot's of course. Yes, _the _boots. It had been their main topic of discussion for the past month before he was finally able to buy them. Though, the Hazel-eyed teen had to admit, the cute, shining red boots made his legs look incredible. "So I can't afford to buy anything remotely pleasant for Mr. Shue without it being horribly tacky or just plain wrong. Anyway, nobody can deny my homemade cupcakes."

He knew he couldn't win against Kurt and cooking. After fashion, it was probably his most favourite hobbies. "Fine. Whatever. We'll make the bloody cakes.". And by "We'll", Blaine meant Kurt, while he danced around him raving to Katy Perry.

When the two teens reached the right isle, they found the eggs on the top shelf. In most cases, Blaine had gotten all the food for the over-brimming shopping basket he held in his other hand (Kurt refused to roll around a tacky blue trolley around the store), but in this case, he thought he'd leave it to the considerably taller of the two, knowing he'd only end up looking like a puppy trying to jump over the wall where the cat lay.

Kurt stretched up on to his tiptoes and began to inspect the packages of eggs (free-range, of course) to find the best one, craning his neck up. Blaine's thoughts just about went **fjdkfhfhdfdo **at that point. The way he was stretched up, ever so slightly sticking out his butt as if posing for something, and in those tighter than tight wight skinny jeans...aah, Kurt. These moments really did make his day shine just that little bit extra. _Stop it, you perv, _he mentally scolded himself, though his eyes stayed fixated on his boyfriend's petite, amazingly perfect rear. **Those are** _**undapper thoughts!**_

"Blaine?" Kurt chimed, still deeply immersed in his quest for the perfect box of eggs.

"Mmm?" was the best he could do for a reply, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth and all. How did he even get into those jeans?

"I know it's amazing and all that jazz, but for the love of gaga, stop staring at my ass.", he said with a hint of amusement tucked in.

"I'm not!" Kurt scoffed. "Okay fine, but only a little!" Come on, how could he not? It's like telling somebody not to look down, when they're already looking down.

"You're still staring"

Blaine groaned. Busted. "Can't a boy have his fun?"

At that, the aqua-eyed teen turned around, the chosen box of eggs (most likely the most perfect box of eggs in the whole freaking store) in his grasp and one perfectly lined eyebrow raised. He couldn't help but wear an impish grin on his face, and locked eyes with him sheepishly. "I love you?"

Kurt let out a sigh, shaking his head as he balanced the eggs on top of all the other items in the basket, a smile on his face none the less. "Well, if you say it like that...", he winked, holding his hand out for me to take.

Blaine contemplated refusing the hand and alternatively resting it in the back pocket of his Love's white skinny's, but then realised he'd most likely get shoved in the dog house, and he most definitely didn't want that, considering they had the whole Sunday for themselves. No, better stay safe...for now, at least. He couldn't help but give it a little pat as he reached for the hand though, causing Kurt to squirm ever so slightly, even though he tried not to show it.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Review? I'd really like some inputs if anybody wants to :)<strong>


	2. Quest for the perfect bowl

**AN: Hi again! Just like to say thanks for reading this chapter, it shows that my writing isn't totally wasted :D So, in this whole story I use minor swear words, like "Damn" and stuff, but I'm just counting that as not really swearing for arguments sake for future reference in the story. Anyway, thanks everyone who story alerted and favourited this story! It's far from finished yet :) Reviews really motivate me, so if you wouldn't mind telling me what you think it would mean the world to me :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The black oak door slammed shut behind the two teens, both dropping their heaving shopping bags to the ground with sighs of relief as they flexed their sore hands. "I'm just gonna' go change-" Kurt began to say as he made his way towards the stairs, but was stopped by a strong arm slinking around his waist, pulling him into a sweet kiss from his Love.<br>"Have I mentioned you look," Blaine whispered, giving him another quick kiss, "Absolutely", kiss, "Beautiful" kiss, "Today?", he finished with a smile to his flushed lips...and another kiss.

Kurt searched into the depths of his boyfriend's hazel orbs, finding a mixture of humour, love, and a glint of hidden lust. "Many a time, Mr Anderson," he replied sweetly and tapped his Love's nose lightly. Though he appeared to shrug off the over-used compliment, his stomach filled with newly-awakened butterflies, as always, just as fluttering as the last. Just looking at the perfection that was his boyfriend - Hell, even saying the word _boyfriend_- made his heart flutter like a humming bird trying to escape its cage. Sometimes, he felt like pinching himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming and wake up in the middle of a history lesson with a path of drool on his desk.

Blaine's expecting expression pulled him out of his reverie. **Oh, right, yeah,** he mentally slapped himself, **stop looking like a tacky, lovesick valentine's puppy, you're meant to be talking right about now. **"As I was saying," Kurt continued coolly from where he left off, as if he hadn't just been daydreaming about him and Blaine walking hand and hand into the sunset. Why on earth would he do that? "I'm gonna go change-"

"Ooh, can I watch?" Blaine gave a mischievous wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Boys. "-and you can get out the baking ingredients ready."

"Such cruel words" Blaine gave a mock-horror face, but gave him a quick peck on the lips no less before grabbing the shopping bags - two in each hand so he would only have to make one trip - while Kurt promptly jogged up the stairs making his way to his bedroom. He and his family had moved into a new house little more than a month after his dad Carole's wedding, giving Kurt and Finn their own rooms again (thank Gaga). He had never knew someone as messy as Finn in his entire life, even when he had been boarding at Dalton with David, that itself being an almost impossible task. The endless piles of socks - all odd, no less - would forever haunt him.

His new room was the attic; a brightly lit room from two large, slanted roof windows, a pale wooden floor and with the walls painted in earthy tones. It would never be his beloved basement, but still the best room in the house. An outfit was already set out on the navy covers of his double bed, and the aqua eyed teen quickly changed into the new set of clothes, depositing his old one's in the hamper by the door and his red boots in his shoe closet (yes, he really did have that many shoes). He then stood in front of his full-length mirror, admiring his choice of clothing and flicking bits of his hair this way and that, re-applying hairspray in needed places. He had gone for a simpler outfit for the occasion, a white cotton sweater which stopped at the elbows and hugged all the right places, accompanied by grey skinny jeans and black converses. It wasn't what he usually wore, but it went well with his apron and was easy to work in, so he could make an exception. Besides, he knew he still looked equally as amazing before.

When Kurt eventually walked into the kitchen-diner, he saw Blaine's head had disappeared into the depths of one of the lower kitchen cabinets, emanating sighs of frustration. "Blaine?"

The hazel eyed teen's head shot up in surprise, colliding with the counter top above above him with a loud bang. "_Argh! Fuck!_" Blaine,cried out in pain, clutching his head as he lost his balance and landed on the tiled floor with a thud.

"Oh, god, Blaine! I'm so sorry! Are you Okay?", Kurt rushed to his boyfriend's side, shimmering his hands over his body in concern. Never before had he heard Blaine swear before; it had sounded so wrong, as if tarnishing a perfect composition.

"Argh, I'm, I'm okay. Just..._ow_. Sorry." Blaine muttered and Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"Sorry?", Kurt asked quizzically as he began to press more light kisses over his head. God, Blaine's hair was amazing - It smelt like a unique mixture of almonds and pine, blended together perfectly to make the most amazing aroma. The Belgian Chocolate curls were soft against his cheek, he felt like he would be content if he could keep it there for eternity.

"I, err, swore, didn't I? Sorry, I can't believe I swore in front of-"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I honestly couldn't care less. You were hurt, it was instinctual. Forget about it."

"But-"

"Blaine?"

The hazel eyes teen sighed. "Yeah?"

"Shut up and help me make these damn cupcakes, I'll get you an ice-pack now.", Kurt stood fully, and ducked into the freezer, returning with the desired ice-pack. "What did you want from there anyway?"

"Um, a bowl, I think. You use one of those to make cupcakes right?", Blaine grinned sheepishly, secretly proud that he knew _that _at least. Kurt held out a hand for Blaine, which he took gladly and lifted himself up, gratefully accepting the ice-pack for his throbbing head. Who knew wood could be so violent?

"You do know that's the saucepan cabinet right? The bowls are over here," the aqua eyed teen opened an upper cabinet to his right, grabbing two large plastic bowls and setting them on the black marble counter island.

"Why do we need two?", Blaine questioned curiously.

Kurt scoffed. "I'm sorry, honey, but you're not going _anywhere_near my babies. You can make another batch we'll eat later? We could watch a movie... on the couch… alone..." Kurt batted his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Though Blaine was slightly insulted at the fact that Kurt wouldn't let him help make the birthday batch, and knew exactly what Kurt was trying to do with those eyelashes, he couldn't deny the movie time later. After all, Kurt had said that they'd got the entire house to themselves till at least 9' o clock, and checking his watch, it was only 1' o clock now. "Suit yourself. Though, by the way, my cupcakes are gonna kick your cupcake's asses. Just saying.", he winked. Of course, they both knew that wasn't true, it was still fun to have the rivalry.

"Oh, you think so? Well, we'll just see about that Mr Warbler."

"I'm not even a Warbler anymore!"

"Mr Warbler, you will always be Mr Warbler."

* * *

><p><strong>So...what'd you think? Love to hear from you! ^.^<strong>


	3. Quest for the perfect song

Hi!:) Yay, next chapter! I worked my butt off today writing this while eating my home-made cookies (very nummy indeed;) so hopefully it's okay! And, surprise surprise, there still isn't any actual baking in this chapter O.o I can assure you there will definitely be next chapter though, and I'll try not to make it sound like a cookery book! teehee :)

Anyway, just for future reference, Kurt is the older and taller of the two, the same as in the show. Also, _when the writing is Italic _it means either it's lyrics or emphasizing a certain word, and **when the writing is bold **it means a character's thinking.

So...enjoy! It would really mean a lot to me if you reviewed! :)

* * *

><p>"First things first," Kurt said and as he unhooked two of a group of aprons hanging up on the wall, "Choose your apron. Since it's the first of hopefully many baking dates," - Blaine didn't know whether to be joyed or fearful at that given detail - "You can get first choice,"<p>

Kurt's smile was contagious as he held the two in each hand. "Okay, so you've got this one," he held up the beige one with small, intricate Egyptian symbols on the edges, "Or..." he held up the white one that read 'Kiss The Cook', slightly more emphasizing in his direction, "_This _one." Kurt bit his lip, Blaine thinking he looked absolutely adorable.

Blaine put his hand on his hip and comically stroked his chin with his other, "Decisions, decisions..."

"This one," Kurt repeated, "Or _this _one," he lightly thrust the white apron again.

"Hmm, I'll have this one, I think, so long as you comply with its requests," the Hazel eyed teen put the apron on, letting Kurt tie him up at the back and vice-versa. When Kurt finished, Blaine spun around, closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He heard Kurt giggle, and felt him press his lips gently against his own. When he started to withdraw, Blaine stood on his tip-toes to make it last longer. How could lips taste that good?

"Okay, what next?", Blaine asked curiously. It seemed easy enough so far.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We wash our hands," At first he had thought that Blaine was just pulling his leg, but now...he wasn't too sure. "You're telling me you've never cooked before, like, ever?"  
>Blaine looked at him sheepishly, "Um... does a sandwich count?"<p>

Kurt scoffed. "No,"

"Um, I guess... that's a no then?"

The aqua eyed teen had to blink a couple of times to process the new addition of information. Perfect, dapper, amazing singer and song-writing genius Blaine, had never cooked. "Well, there's a first for everything," the aqua eyed teen grinned mischievously, and it was that moment that Blaine knew he had every right to be scared.

Once they both had 'Kurt Approved' washed hands, Kurt got out all the necessary Baking equipment and ingredients while Blaine sorted out some music. As Kurt retrieved the eggs from the shopping bag, Katy Perry began to blare the out of the docking station. A few tracks were flipped before Blaine settled on the chosen song, and when the opening to the song began, Kurt gave his boyfriend a knowing look.

"What? You know you love it.", he grinned.

It was true. He did.

_"You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on,"_

Blaine sang along, practically prancing over to Kurt - who could ever mistake him for straight? - And grabbed both his hands.

_"You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong,"_

"No, I just think you're plain stupid," Kurt chipped in with a wink.

"Hush," Blaine replied quickly before the next line came up.

_"I know you get me, so I'll let my walls come down, down."_

"Trust me - I really, _really_don't," Kurt teased again.

Blaine slapped him lightly on his arm with his own hand and continued to sing, pulling Kurt's hands into dancing with him.

_"Before you met me, I was alright,_  
><em>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,<em>  
><em>Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine."<em>

Kurt made a mock swooning motion with one of his hands to his face, though it was made slightly awkward as Blaine still seemed adamant on holding on to both of his hands, as if he were to let go he would go bolting out the back door. And well, lets face it, the way Blaine was free-style dancing then, it wouldn't be very surprising.

_"Lets go all the way tonight,_  
><em>No regrets, Just love,<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die,"<em>

"If you keep those moves up!"

Blaine ignored him, _"You and I, we'll be young forever!"_

Kurt decided to join in with the chorus. It was their song, after all. The first song Blaine had sung to him...whether Blaine knew that or not was unknown, but he had always thought of it that way. He shook his hips oh-so-innocently when he was dancing, much to his boyfriends delight though hormonal torture.

"_You make me feel, like I'm living a teenage dream,_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,<em>  
><em>Let's run away and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back!"<em>

Kurt made a point of looking over his shoulder as he danced.**Oh, hardy ha ha, very funny, Kurt,**Blaine thought, rolling his eyes but grinning all the while.

"_My heart stops when you look at me,_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe,"<em>

"Do you? Do you really?", Kurt snickered. Okay, so maybe he was milking the whole come-back to the lyrics thing a little bit _too_much, but it was still funny.

"_This is real, so take a chance_  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"<em>

"Never!", Kurt squealed, ripping his hands away from his boyfriend's grasp and ran around to the other side of the kitchen island.

"That is_ it!_" The curly haired teen practically growled and ran for Kurt with his hands shaped ready to tickle, Katy Perry's Teenage Dream still playing in the background.

Kurt shrieked, running back around so they were at opposite sides of the island. Both of them had ran this way and that around the island a couple more times before Blaine finally reached the taller of the two, pouncing on him with his merciless fingers against the counter. So much for that promise of not abusing his knowledge of his most sensitive tickle spots. He would so pay for that later. Right now though, he had other matters to attend too, like trying to beg his way out of self-combustion. "No!", Kurt shrieked in between gasps of laughter. "N-no! Please- argh!"

Blaine relished at Kurt being so helpless at his fingertips - in a totally non-sick, twisted way that was, of course - that he laughed when Kurt let out his highest and loudest shriek yet as he got to brush along the nook of one of his ribs that he knew the older was most sensitive.

"Okay! F-fine! You w-w-win!", he was almost in tears from laughing so hard and his voice barely audible.

"And...", Blaine said as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips once more, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I hate you," Kurt said, but kissed him anyway. It was quick, no more than a peck, but still sweet.

"Thank you," Blaine said smugly, opening his eyes. "I love you too, by the way."

Kurt rolled his eyes - something he found himself doing a hell of a lot for such a simple task as cupcake baking - and after checking the clock on the wall, he said "You know, it's half past one already and we haven't even started. These cupcakes' aren't gonna bake themselves!"

Blaine pouted. Sometimes Kurt had to remind himself that he was dating a mentally 2 year old. "If we carry on like this, there's no way we'll have time to watch that movie..."

**Well**, Kurt thought with a smile as he saw Blaine's inner light bulb suddenly switch on. **That got him motivated.**

* * *

><p><strong>So...Review? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D<strong>


End file.
